Love Roulette
by waiting.for.twilight
Summary: The girls go on vacation to Vegas, but what happens when it's time to go back home. Is what happens in Vegas always suppose to stay in Vegas?
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the world of Stephenie Meyer.

**Love Roulette **

**Viva Las Vegas**

"I wouldn't mind that one." Alice said as one of the twenty million men we had seen came walking pass. Las Vegas, Nevada was definitely hottie central.

"Too sweet, guaranteed cavity." Rosalie replied.

"Yep, maybe your right." Alice muttered back.

"Wait…What?" We were sitting at a table in the Casino of our hotel, people watching, well man hunting really. And once again I was lost by the conversation that was going on between Alice and Rosalie. "Why would he give you a cavity?"

They both laughed "Bella… Bella, oh I wonder how it feels to be so young and innocent." Alice mocked. "Bella the guy was homosexual." And of course they were right the guy walked about past hand in hand with another guy hot enough to rival an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

"I wonder if I can change his mind about being gay?" Rosalie said. Her eyes were glued to the gorgeous couple as they strutted by. I playfully slapped Rosalie on the arm and shook my head shamefully while Alice giggled.

I was very lucky to have both of my best friends with me, on this adventure to Vegas. We had each worked our butts off saving up for this trip. I knew Alice since grade school and she's been my best friend every since she told me that my orange rain boots clashed horribly with my purple dress.

She then went to her cubby hole and pulled out a gorgeous pair of black sandals, black is a color that goes with anything and everything she told me. When I replied that they would get wet because of the rain, she scoffed and said that she has more than one pair of black shoes, replacing those would be no problem.

She's been my personal stylist ever since and it didn't surprise me when she went to college to study fashion.

Rosalie was a different story. Even though Alice and I went to the same college, we were each given different dorm rooms. While I got quiet and shy Angela Webber as a room mate, Alice got hot and feisty Rosalie Hale.

At first Rosalie and Alice didn't along, Rosalie could come off as bitchy and stuck up. And Alice would often camp out with me in my dorm in my twin bed. Thank goodness we were both so small.

But one day as I was helping Alice pack from one of her many shopping trips, She modeled her brand new pair of Christian Louboutin Suede Ankle Boots and Rosalie nearly fainted when she walked in and saw the shoes on Alice's size five feet.

After that day, Rosalie became the third to our trio and we learned that being a bitch was only a cover and that the heart that we thought froze over inside her chest wasn't so cold after all.

Sophomore year we rented a tiny cute little apartment from an old lady and we moved in together, junior year we decided that when all this hard work was over we were going on a much needed vacation. Where and how were our biggest concerns. So we each got jobs. Alice at a clothing store in the mall. Rosalie at a mechanic shop where she wore Dickie jumpsuits with oil stains and still looked like the hottest thing around. And me at the local Starbucks, which was a horrible idea considering that I'm the clumsiest person ever. After my first week there my manager decided that I couldn't touch anything that was hot.

With our parents chipping in to pay for our apartments and needs, the only thing we had to worry about was the where. We brought a giant map that showed the USA and brought several pins to throw at it. We each took turns aiming at the map.

Rosalie being the tallest of all three of us, pin stuck to Olympia, Washington. Which we all had been to several times. Alice being the shortest of us aimed and ended hitting Tupelo, Georgia. Which we googled and found out that was pretty much nothing there. I of course being me tried to throw the pin at the board but it hit the picture of Alice's parents standing with an impersonator of Elvis Presley in Las Vegas.

And that's how we ended up with Vegas as our destination, my crooked aim which was at least five feet off. In the end our parents surprised us or mainly Alice and Rosalie's parents gave us quite a bit of money to cover everything we needed and much much more.

It was there farewell gift, stating that now that we were each twenty-one it was time for us to stop mooching off their money. Which was perfectly fine we each saw ourselves as grown, sophisticated women. I was taking a job with the Seattle Times Newspaper, while Alice was going to Paris to study there for three months and Rosalie was going to work at the local elementary school. Who would have thought that mean old Rosalie Hale could actually be so sweet.

And if that doesn't work out for her than she can always go to California and become a model.

"Let's play 21!" Alice yelled, shaking me out of my thoughts. Before we left we brought the movie 21 and since then Alice has come to believe that she is a card pro. I just believe that she is incredibly lucky. She pulled us over to an empty blackjack table and we faced the smiling card dealer. We each set some chips forward and the dealer dealt the cards.

Rosalie went first followed by Alice, I went after and finally the dealer. After our second card Rose decided to play it safe with 18. Alice was still at 12 after two cards and I was up to 17. The dealer was at 15. After Alice's third card she was left at twenty. My third card was a nine. Making my hand a bust. It was between Alice and the dealer and the dealer pulled an 8. Making Alice a lovely dealer of all our chips.

I turned my attention to the slot machines, something a little less difficult. After begging Alice to let me go I stumbled over to the first empty one I saw. The casino was getting busier as it got later. I stuck a coin into the machine and pressed the button on the panel. No luck what so ever must have left it back at the table with Alice. I pulled out another coin but dropped it as I was getting ready to stick it in the slot.

I bent over to get the coin but didn't see it. I turned around still bent over and looked through all the swarming legs that were passing by. Aha! There it was, I reach to grab the little coin. "Ouch!" somebody slammed into me making me fall forward.

"Oops, sorry." I looked up to match the face to the voice of the person that knocked me over. "Didn't see you down there." Clearly there was amusement in his voice and it irritated me.

He was tall, taller than me by several inches and his built was lanky, but there was muscle. You could tell that he worked out through the black t-shirt he was wearing. His eyes were green and his hair was a mix between red and brown. It was untidy, like he didn't know how to use a brush.

He was handsome, like Adonis himself but hotter. But I was still annoyed and at the moment and I tried not to care how handsome he was.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see who was calling me and saw Rosalie and Alice running my way. They each grabbed an arm and hoisted me off the floor, my coin in my hand.

I turned back towards the guy that knocked me over and he was gone.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. This was nothing new they were always picking me up off the ground.

"I dropped my coin, and while I was looking for it someone knocked me over." I didn't bother to tell them that he was gorgeous it wouldn't matter anyways, he was gone and I doubted that we would bump into each other again.

But a tiny part of me wished that we would.

--

**a/n: **continue?


	2. Craps

**Love Roulette**

**Craps**

**(A/n :) **_How to play craps is in my profile._

"Well if you are done visiting the floor, there has been a new game I wanted to try out ever since you brought that 'Casino Gambling for Dummies' book." Rosalie said. "I've been thinking that with just the right luck, I might take home more money then what I brought."

I snapped out of my daze, and followed Rosalie to a different area of the casino. People were crowded around different tables and every other minute one of the crowds would either holler or awe, because of the outcome of their game.

Crap. We were going to play craps. I had played online several times and found out that not only did I have bad luck in the real world, but in the virtual one too.

Alice was a pro, and had racked up so many virtual chips that if they were available to us in the real world, we would have taken this trip long time ago. With the table being set up so that more than one person could play it was easier finding a table then it was when we were searching for a blackjack one.

We spotted an empty craps table only shared by a huge man on the left side of the table. Alice and I went to stand where you were to make bets but Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to the shooter's spot. Rose then stood next to me and prepared to make her bet.

There was confusion written across Alice's face but only for a second, then a wide smile dominated her face. We each turned to face a dealer as he held out six dice, Alice knowing the rules very well reached with one hand to take only two dice. She then threw the dice so they hit the opposite wall.

"Eleven." the dealer called out. Automatic win. No wonder Rosalie put Alice in the shooter's spot. Everything about Alice was lucky, and she gave off this vibe that she just knew everything. It was weird but useful.

We placed another bet on Alice this time taking it up a dollar and watched as she rolled again.

"Five" the dealer called. Another man who I labeled as the 'stick man' picked up an long stick and guided a buck (which I knew because of my Casino Gambling for dummies book) over to the number five spot on the table.

I tore my eyes away from the 'stick man' and looked to my left. The big burly man was still there and someone had joined him. The man that stood to his right was blond haired and tall. He had assumed shooter's position and was now preparing to roll the dice.

I looked back towards Alice who had just rolled a three. "Nothing." Rosalie muttered under her breath. And Alice once again scooped up her dice. I turned my attention towards the blond man again. He was handsome no doubt, but not my type. I looked back and forth between him and Alice trying to see who was going to roll first.

Each threw there dice at the same time. Alice rolled a five and what the blond guy rolled had to be something bad, because the same time Rosalie screamed yes, the burly man screamed no. The blond and Alice both looked up and their eyes met. They stared at each other before the blond man looked away. Alice let out a soft laugh before returning to the game.

Rosalie was to busy collecting our winnings to notice the exchange and the burly man standing next to the blond was to busy complaining to notice anything.

"Bella, you want to take a turn?" Alice asked. She was staring back at the other end of the table where the blond and the burly man were in a heated argument. "Maybe you'll have better luck actually here in the casino then at home in the virtual one."

One chance couldn't hurt I thought. I mean the whole purpose of this trip is to have fun it wouldn't hurt if I gave it a chance. I moved to the shooter's slot and the dealer held out his hand where there were six dice.

"Only bet a dollar one me." I said before grabbing two dice. I shook the dice in my hand and threw the dice against the wall.

"Three!" the dealer yelled out. "Craps!"

Crap was right. Well there goes the end of my maybe I'll have fun at this game. I turned to Alice and Rose who were both laughing at me.

"Bella the look on your face was priceless." Alice laughed. I backed out of the shooter's spot and pushed Rosalie into it. "Looked like you smelled crap." she continued. I rolled my eyes at Alice and took Rosalie's old spot.

Rosalie wasn't as good as Alice but she was better than me. By the time her turn was over there was a small crowd of men gathered around our side of the table. When asked if she wanted another turn she refused and Alice stepped back up to the shooter's spot.

"I have more money taking the money then making the money." Rosalie told me, as Alice rolled another lucky number.

"It's all in the hand." Alice yelled to me and Rosalie as the crowd that was growing larger around her whooped and hollered. I peeked towards the other end of the table and noticed that someone else had taken the shooter's spot. The blond and the burly man on either side of this new addition.

I saw the blond watching Alice as she made another win and watched as Alice met his eyes again. She smirked and prepared to roll again. I focused my attention back to the new addition on the left side of the crowded craps table. The new addition was bent over as if he was studying his dice and his two-toned hair fell into his eyes.

He seemed familiar and I wondered if I knew him from somewhere, but then his head snapped up and I knew. It was the guy that knocked me down. He rolled the dice and whooped. I didn't fail to realize that there was also a crowd gathered around their end of the table. But unlike ours theirs mainly consisted of women.

The one I had once referred to as hotter than Adonis slapped hands with the guys on either side of him and prepared to roll again.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed. She pushed my winnings towards me and I made another bet, this time slightly larger than the others. "What are you looking at?" she asked me. I had once again returned my gaze to the guy with the green eyes. "Ooh, he's hot."

"He's also the guy that knocked me over." I replied.

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't have any broken bones." she told me. I was confused, why would I have any broken bones? "I mean look at the size of his arms." His arms? His arms were perfect, not scrawny but not quite like a body builders, which was strictly his friend's job.

"Rose?"

"Uhn?" she asked me, her attention was still focused on the boys end of the table. The craps game was long forgotten.

"Which guy are you talking about?"

"Brown curly hair, brown eyes. Sexy body." she muttered. She collected both of our winning and placed bets for us.

"The bodybuilder?" I asked her. "He's not the one that knocked me over the one that rolling the dice was. Reddish hair, green eyes. Man made from heaven."

"He's okay I guess."

"Okay! He's gorgeous! And I guess your body builder isn't too bad looking if you're into that whole steroid type thing." I retaliated.

"Bella I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Rose! Bella!" Alice shouted our names. She was still standing in the shooter's spot. I guess we were more focused on the Adonis, blond and bodybuilder then we were the game. She nodded, indicating to look behind us.

The bodybuilder was standing off to the side of us smirking. I wondered how much he heard if he had heard anything at all. He looked Rose over before taking a step closer to us.

One of Rosalie's favorite games was playing hard to get. Even though she could just about have any man she wants, she didn't date a lot. She had told me and Alice that a man had to show her that he was worthy of her attention before she actually gave him a chance.

"If I said you had a great body would you hold it against me?" He asked, speaking to Rose. I exchanged looks with Rosalie both of us shaking our heads at his corny pick up line. You've got to be kidding me? That was not a way to come off on Rose. That was a way to get slapped by Rose. She shook her head in disgust and turned back to the craps table.

"Seriously I just came over here to ask you if you would like to go out for drinks with me and my friends?" He had recaptured Rosalie's attention.

"And why would we want to go out for drinks with you?" Rose sneered. "Do you think that we want to date guys with filthy mouths?" Filthiness had never been a problem with Rose. I had heard worse things then what he had said and some of those things had been said by Rose herself. All a part of the act.

"Well," I interjected. "Can we at least know who you are?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, probably happy that someone was giving him a chance.

"Emmett McCarty!" He boomed. "And my two lovely friends over there would be Jasper Whitlock," pointing to the blond "and Edward Cullen." he announced pointing to my Adonis.

'Edward' I mused. His name was old fashion way outdated, but he did have the manners of an old time gentleman. He unlike most men apologized for knocking me over while others would have kept walking.

"We just happen to notice the crowd the three of you had created." He said pointing to the three of us. Alice had appeared with all our chips and was now listening to Emmett talk. "You three are quite a hit and me being the smooth talker I am, was given the job to come over here and ask you lovely ladies for drinks."

"We accept!" Alice said quickly. She shot a quick glance over to Jasper.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed.

"That would be great." I finished off. Majority rules. I was curious about Edward, even though I was still a little peeved that he had knocked me over, I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't attracted to him.

"Great" Emmett smiled. "So we'll meet you at the Rouge at 8?" Alice agreed and we watched as he walked back to the others. "They said YES!" He boomed loudly. And they all high fived each other like they had just won the lottery. We all laughed at him.

"Let's go!" Alice grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the exit. "We only have an hour and we have things that need to be done."

"Are we gonna cash the chips?" Rose asked.

"Beauty first, money later." Alice replied.

--

**A/n: **thoughts

Hotel where everyone is staying link in profile.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Love Roulette**

**Never Have I Ever**

**Bella POV**

Alice pulled us back to our rooms and she immediately ran to the room closet where she had hung several dresses.

"Come on Alice." Knowing that along with a dress came Bella Barbie time. "Wouldn't getting all dressed up, make us look kind of desperate."

"No!" she snapped back.

"Alice, I think Bella's right." Thank God, somebody was taking my side. "I mean we won't these guys to work for our attention right?" Alice nodded her head, still not really going for the idea. "Well then let's pull out the skinny jeans, hoochie mama shorts and see through tops, and make them WORK for it."

I faithfully cheered at the end while Alice laughed and closed the closet door. Rosalie bowed and then proceeded to pull out her suitcase.

"I think these shorts" she pulled out her black satin shorts "with this top" she waved a black halter top that exposed her back and tied around her neck "will do".

"I agree. Only if you switch out that black belt for a red one."

"I was planning to. I think my red pumps have been calling my name since we got here. They are begging me to wear them."

"My turn!" Alice shouted. I took a seat on the bed, knowing that this could take a while. Alice didn't believe in casual, so I was surprised when she pulled out a short denim mini skirt. "I really like the look of the skirt and picked it up when I saw it. But I couldn't think of anything to wear with it until-" she pulled a plaid corset that had a belt around it. "I saw this."

I had to say the outfits Rosalie and Alice had pulled together were amazing. They both looked at me and then at each other and I waited as they each went through there suitcases and mine, looking for my club outfit. I mean what was the point of me trying to look on my own, when I knew they were going to just shoot my idea down and dress me up differently.

I watched with no interest as they went over the pros and cons of skinny jeans and skirts. Skinny jeans won in the end. Yay, for me I guess. They picked a pair of blue skinny jeans with a white plain tee-shirt with short sleeves. Alice then pulled out a yellow vest and matching hat.

"We have ten minutes to get dressed than we have to move on to accessories, shoes, hair, and make-up."

--

We left our room ten minutes early and headed towards the Rouge.

So far I was doing really well in the yellow high heeled pumps that Rosalie had made me put on. So good that I had a little boost of confidence. I watched Alice and Rosalie slightly sway their hips and tried to mimic them.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked trying not to laugh while Rosalie smirked.

I instantly went back to my normal walking and tried not to blush too hard. "When you sway your hips Bella, it shouldn't look like your trying to attack anyone that gets to close to you."

"Don't overdo it." Rosalie added. "You are simply adding a little something to your walk. You should feel comfortable doing it, and it should look and feel effortless." They helped me straighten out my dangerous strut. "The bonus is that it drives men insane."

"Why?" I asked.

"You come off better asking someone of the male persuasion." she told me.

We each gasped as we looked through the glass at the Rouge. Everything was well rouge. The place wasn't as packed as I thought it was going to be and I wondered how packed the other six bars this hotel had were.

"Well let's go then." I said. Rose grabbed the door and we looked around for the guys. "I guess they haven't got here yet. I mean how hard could it be to miss someone as big as Emmett."

We made our way towards the bar and stared in amazement at the huge wall of liquors. We sat down at a computer and flipped through the different types. "We should try their flavored ice cubes." Alice said. "It says there famous for them."

We decided to wait for the boys to arrive before we placed our order. They arrived ten minutes late but that was forgotten when we saw how hot they looked. Edward's black button down and khakis were enough to make a girl pass out, and I didn't fail to notice some of the looks he attracted.

Emmett wore a dark blue shirt that hugged his body so tight that I wondered how he squeezed into it, with it he wore a pair of jean shorts. He really looked like a professional bodybuilder.

The one I once referred to as the blond whose name is Jasper wore a dark green polo with black shorts. Alice sighed and nodded her head which meant that she approved of his chosen outfit. And from the way Rosalie was staring at Emmett you could tell that she approved of his outfit too.

I turned to look at my Adonis and his eyes caught mine. I blushed and he smirked. Edward nudged the other two and he pointed to where we were waiting. Rosalie laughed when she saw the breath Emmett held when he saw her. She had made sure her cleavage was sitting up nicely in her halter top. The red belt, shoes, bracelets and earrings she wore accented her outfit and made her stand out more.

"Ladies." Emmett said. Even over all the noise you could here his deep voice clearly. "Sorry, we're late. We had to work out a little problem." I saw Jasper roll his eyes and Alice giggled in respond. As much as I tried my eyes always wondered back to Edward and every time I looked at him, he caught me staring.

"Shall we look for seats?" Edward asked politely. We found two small tables that were surrounded by six chairs. I sat next to Rosalie and Edward sat across the table from me. Next to Edward was Emmett and on the other side of Emmett was Jasper, who sat Across from Alice. "Why don't we make formally introduce ourselves." He suggested. I shrugged at the idea and the others agreed.

"We should say our name, age, where we're from and what we do." Alice piped in." Edward, why don't you start?"

Edward sat up a little straighter. "I'm Edward Masen Cullen, I'm twenty-one, and from Chicago, Illinois. I'm studying to be a doctor. I start med school in the fall." He finished. He nodded towards me.

"M name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm twenty-one I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. I just got a job working as a reporter at the Seattle Times."

"As you all should know I'm Emmett McCarty," Emmett boomed. I now think that the whole bar knows who he is. "I just turned twenty-two and I'm lovin' it. I'm from Los Angeles, California and I'm in construction and hoping to take over my dad's business one day."

Rose went next. "Rosalie Hale is my name. I'm twenty-one but not for long. My hometown in Rochester, New York and for now I'm a schoolteacher. If that doesn't work out I might go into modeling." She looked at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock. I'm twenty-two and from Houston, Texas. Right now I'm working as a school counselor but on the side I'm working on my degree in psychology." The only person left to go was Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon but call me Alice or you will meet death, I'm twenty-one from Forks, Washington and a fashion designer. Oh, and on the side I do a little physic work. " The boys began to laugh but if only they knew what Alice could do. It was creepy, seriously freaky.

"So Bella" Emmett called, scaring the crap out of me "I've heard that you and Edward have already met. He says you were walking with your ass in the air and he knocked it over." I blushed scarlet and Edward smirked.

I was slightly irritated that he found the situation funny. "Yes, he was the jackass that knocked me over." The table oohed before they all began to laugh again. Edward just continued to smirk. Why did he have to be so cute? Why couldn't he just have been a jackass instead of a cute jackass?

"Welcome to the Rouge known for our selection of alcohol, I'm Tiffany how can I be of service today?" Tiffany looked like she belonged at a hooter's bar more than she did here. Her red tank top was way too tight which made her obviously fake boobs hang out over the top.

I noticed that she was mainly talking to the boys, her eyes resting on each of there faces and completely ignoring me, Alice and Rose in general. Jasper ordered two pitchers of strawberry margaritas and Tiffany turned away to place our order.

"Good she's gone her fakeness was irritating me." Rosalie murmured and I laughed quietly at her joke. After that she turned her attention to Emmett and they were lost in their own conversation. I looked over to find Jasper and Alice chatting away quietly too.

Alice and Jasper would make a cute couple. He seemed like a calm patient guy that would do Alice very good, because she was neither of the two.

I snuck a glance back at Edward and who was already watching me, I turned my head to look somewhere else but out the corner of my eye I could still see him watching me. I turned my gaze back to him and our eyes met.

His eyes, no doubt was something that made him stand out. They somehow reminded me of home, back in Forks, Washington. They were safe and genuine and I was easily captured in them.

"Here's your drinks." Tiffany interrupted. Breaking my eye contact with Edward. Once again her body was turned towards the boy's side of the table. "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." She winked and turned away.

"Slut." Rose said out loud. And this time the whole table heard her.

"Agreed." Emmett responded to Rosalie's comment and the whole table burst into laughter. I reached for the pitcher of margaritas on my side on my side of the table and felt an electric shock at the tips of my fingers.

I noticed that Edward's hands were enclosed around the handle of the pitcher and he was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Did you feel that?" He asked me. I shook my head yes, and he picked up his pitcher filling his glass up before, he sat it in front of me. I hurriedly filled my glass and drank deep. I needed to taste the drink, to clear my head. I didn't know what the shock meant but I knew it wasn't normal.

Soon our pitchers of margaritas were gone and we were each more than others, slightly tipsy. Alice was never one to hold her alcohol, not with her being so tiny and I was always cautious with how much I drank.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett called. I could tell that it was going to take a little more than some margaritas to get him drunk. "Let's play Never Have I Ever" I grimaced Never Had I ever wasn't exactly my favorite game mainly because of my lack in just about everything. My fingers usually got tired and I was bored easily.

But the others agreed to play and I didn't want to be the odd one out so I agreed also. Since it was Emmett's suggestion he started first and a coin was flipped to see if either Edward or Jasper was going to go after. The rules were easy someone was to say Never Had I Ever and the whoever had was to drink a shot.

Tiffany was summoned over very quickly and we asked for six shot glasses and six pitchers of what was called Alcoholic Apple Jolly Rancher, she quickly returned sooner than I liked and our shot glasses were filled. I tasted a sip and cringed. The green liquid was sour, and wasn't going to be easy to chug.

"No taking sip before we start Bella." Emmett called. "My turn if first, now hold up your damn fingers." I quickly raised my hands in the air. "So I'll take it easy on you the first time around. Never have I ever, committed a felony."

No one drank to that. Edward's turn was next and and his smile was mischievous. "Never have I ever laughed so hard that I've peed my pants." One of Emmett's fingers went down and he chugged his shot.

"So this is how you want to play." Emmett hissed. "You're just mad I beat you in Edward forty hands."

I was next. "Never have I ever skinny-dipped." Another one of Emmett's fingers went down and surprisingly one of Alice fingers went down to. I shot her a glance and she shrugged her shoulders. Emmett took another shot and Alice was hesitant to take hers. She picked up her glass a made an ugly face. Then she chugged it like no other. It wasn't going to take Alice to long before she became drunk.

Rose was next. "Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents." Well technically they couldn't since they were dead. Another one of Emmett's fingers went down and one of Jasper's went down too. They both did shots.

We all looked at him and he rolled his eyes. "It was along time ago."

"Alice's turn never have I ever had sex in the back of a pick-up truck." Emmett was losing fingers fast and he was down to seven. Rosalie put a finger down and downed her shot. I shook my head; I wasn't surprised it was a typical Rosalie thing to do.

Emmett winked at Rose and she giggled.

Jasper's turn. "Never have I ever been approached by a hooker." One of Emmett's and Edward's fingers went down. We looked at them waiting for them to tell us their story.

"I was coming home after a late work-out at the gym by campus" Emmett began "and some prostitute named Leila stopped me." Edward gasped. And his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Did she wear a blond wig and a black high heel pumps?"

"Yep!" Emmett responded. "She asked me what a hunk of a man was doing working out so late."

"It was the same one I was approached by." Edward joined in. "She asked me if I wanted somebody to work out all my after workout kinks."

"She told me that she wasn't going to charge me a high price because of how sexy I was." Emmett continued.

"You know I think Leila was a man now that I think of it. She was tall and muscular, and she looked like she worked out more than I did. " Edward laughed. We were each holding our sides at how stupid the story was. They each easily downed their shots.

"Okay my turn! Never have I ever lied about sexual preference to avoid a date. " Damn it! I put down a finger and so did Edward. "Ha eat that, two can play this game." Emmett childishly stuck out his tongue. I think the alcohol was finally getting to him.

Everyone looked back and forth between me and Edward. I let out a deep sigh. "Rosalie pretended to be my girl so I could avoid going out with Tyler Crowley who was by the way seriously deranged." I downed my shot and felt the burn of it as it hit the back of my throat.

"I told Jessica Stanley that I thought Orlando Bloom was hot so she could stop hinting to me that she wanted to see the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie together. The thought of me and Jessica Stanley sitting next to each other for more than thirty minutes creeps me out. Being gay was the first thing I thought of." He downed a shot. And the game continued.

Emmett of course lost all four of the four games we played of Never Have I Ever. Emmett had done everything from Streaking to falling asleep during sex. Alice was drunk and I had won two of the four games we played. Jasper won one and Edward won the last game.

Emmett was finally a lot more than tipsy and I think the only sober one at the table was Edward. I was drunk but at least I knew I was drunk and was able to pull me Alice and Rosale back to our room. We had left Edward yelling at Jasper, while they each both tried to pick up a passed out Emmett off the floor.

The bill was taken care of and in the morning I knew I was going to have a serious headache. I found my bed a curled up in it, with my clothes still on. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Rosalie passed out on the floor.

--

**So what do you think?**


End file.
